japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Pluto
Pluto (also known as Pluto the Pup) is a popular character from the Walt Disney Company. Pluto is most frequently appeared as Mickey Mouse's pet dog. His birthday is September 5, 1930. Pluto's original name was Rover in The Picnic. But in 1931, Pluto's real name is given in The Moose Hunt. Pluto is very unique for a character in Mickey's world, in that he is not anthropomorphic beyond showing a broad range of facial expressions; he is actually represented as a normal dog lacking speech, and the ability to walk upright on two legs. Background Pluto first appeared in the 1930 Mickey Mouse cartoon The Chain Gang as a bloodhound on the trail of an escaped prisoner name Mickey Mouse. The bloodhound character was adapted into Minnie Mouse's dog, Rover. His name was later changed to Pluto and his owner to Mickey Mouse, making him Mickey's best pal. As such, Pluto is considered one of the "Fab Five" Disney animated characters alongside Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck and Goofy. Pluto is also considered one of the first Disney characters to break out of the "rubber hose and circle" formula style that the studio had relied on; the dog's design gave him the appearance of actually being round instead of flat. In addition, Pluto is one of the first cartoon characters that is actually shown to have thought processes through the use of character animation. His thought processes are showcased in a landmark scene from 1934's Playful Pluto, in which Pluto becomes stuck to a piece of flypaper and attempts to figure out a way to get himself unstuck. Pluto is sometimes billed as "Mickey's Pal Pluto " (which is also the title of a 1933 cartoon), as he is very devoted to his master. Even though he's been known to run in the opposite direction when confronted by something frightening, Pluto is protective of Mickey. In many cartoons, Pluto tried his doggonedest to assist his owner, and nothing made the happy hound happier, even if their plans didn't always turn out as expected. Puppy Love (1933) found Pluto accompanying Mickey on a romantic visit to Minnie; the pooch tries to help out with spring cleaning in Playful Pluto (1934); and in On Ice (1935), the curious canine was out for a day of ice-skating, even though in Pluto's case it is thanks to two pairs of skates attached to his paws by that prankster Donald Duck. Audiences so took the loose-limbed hound to heart that, even as continued to co-star in many of Mickey's films, he was given his own series of solo-starring cartoons, starting with Pluto's Quinpuplets (1937), but even before that he became the only Disney standard character to star in his own Silly Symphony, Mother Pluto (1936). Pluto has a veritable kennel-full of supporting players, including his nemesis, the bullying bulldog called Butch, and not one but two canine-cuties as sweethearts Fifi, the temperamental Pekinese and also Dinah the long-lashed dachshund. Interestingly, in Pluto's Quinpuplets, Pluto and Fifi are seen as "Mr. And Mrs. Pluto," the parents of five mischievous mutts. Pluto is also seen as the pop of a pup in Pluto Junior (1942) and as the big bro of a little guy in Pluto's Kid Brother (1946). In films such as First Aiders (1944), Pluto has been teamed with Figaro the feisty feline from Pinocchio (1940), whose annoying antics gets the easily frustrated pooch's hairs up. A definite highlight for the humble hound was Lend a Paw (1941) which was awarded the Oscar® for Best Cartoon of the Year. Throughout the 1950's, Pluto would continue to appear in short films. But, as the studio began focusing on other endeavors such as their animated features, the introduction of television, and the debut of Disneyland, Pluto's career in animated shorts would eventually cease; his last theatrical cartoon in the original Mickey Mouse series being The Simple Things (1953). Afterwards, Pluto would make appearances in comic stories, and some episodes of the Walt Disney anthology series, until finally vanishing from the mainstream audience for nearly three decades. Personality To the point, what Pluto truly is, is a well-trained dog. Like his master Mickey he can get into a large amount of trouble but has enough brains to escape the situation. He acts as Mickey's sidekick, best friend, conscience in some occasions and pet. The pup is extremely loyal but on occasion does have the tendency to argue and be fussy with people or even Mickey. He shows a strong disliking towards cats. This hatred could have mostly been sparked by not only natural instincts, but the rivalry with Minnie's cat Figaro. The two constantly compete for Minnie's attention and love but in recent years have been much kinder to each other. Pluto is also famous for his powerful sense of smell. According to Mickey, Pluto can find anything and anybody with his nose. He appears to be a mixed breed containing both a bloodhound and a pointer. While intelligent enough, Pluto can be a bit clumsy and his childlike persona is often mistaken for stupidity. He's not immune to being outwitted but can get back on track which is usually bad news being that Pluto can have a nasty temper. He has two consciences. One evil (which is Pluto's devil counterpart) and one good (which is Pluto's angel counterpart). They occasional appear in hard situations and Pluto tends to listen to the negative side at the beginning but the positive doesn't take no for an answer having Pluto do good in the end. The pup has an a-list life: A good home, family, and the greatest owner for his type, but he has been accidentally mistreated. Being that he spends most time in the house, he has been blamed for a handful of things. His pal Mickey has always forgiven him in the end as he is often reminded why Pluto is deemed his best friend. This situation showcases the strong bond between Mickey and Pluto who can be inseparable at times. Pluto also has the tendency to fall in love rather quickly. Whenever this would occur, Pluto would usually stop at nothing to win the heart of the girl in question. Some of the girls Pluto has been smitten with include: Fifi the Peke, Dinah the Dachshund, and Tiki. Despite his recurring love bug, the cartoon Pluto's Penthouse Sweet, showed that Pluto's friendship with Mickey can overshadow his love interest. Appearance Pluto is a slender gold bloodhoun. He has a black nose and long ears that are also black. He usually wears a red collar around his neck, but now the collar has been changed to the color green. He also has a long black tail. Popularity Unlike the rest of the classic cast, Pluto did not return for the short film Mickey's Christmas Carol, instead reappearing in the 1990 short The Prince and the Pauper, reprising his classic role as Mickey's dog and companion. From this point, forward, Pluto's vocal performance would be provided by Bill Farmer, who also began voicing Goofy around the same time. Pluto's red collar was also revamped as an identical green collar for most modern appearances, something that was first introduced in Society Dog Show (1939). Today, Pluto remains one of Disney's most recognizable and popular characters, appearing in various forms of media, and every incarnation of the Mickey Mouse franchise. Along with Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Minnie, and Daisy, Pluto is one of the six leading characters of the Walt Disney Company. Film Appearances 'Who Frame Roger Rabbit' Pluto can also be spotted in cameos in Who Framed Roger Rabbit from 1988. He is seen at the end of the film alongside Mickey, Minnie and other cartoon characters rushing to see what has come to the villain who tried to destroy their home The Prince and The Pauper In 14th Century England for many years, there was a good and wise king, who ruled with peace and compassion in every corner of the town. The people of London prospered and were very happy. However the good King became very ill and becomes bedridden. His main Captain of the Guard Pete uses this to his advantage of robbing and being cruel to the people in the King's name. On a cold Winter's day, Pauper Mickey Mouse, along with Pauper Goofy Goof and Pluto try selling what they have for food, Mickey selling firewood and Goofy selling Snow Cones. They dream of being warm and someday living in the palace. Captain Pete's carriage passes by, having stolen much food from the people of London buries the three in the snow. Pluto who sees a sausage stand out from the carriage goes wondering off and Pauper Mickey follows him all the way to the castle gates. Pauper Mickey knocks on the door to get his dog back, and one of the soldiers opens the door and lets him in, mistaking him for the prince. Pete scolds the soldier for letting anyone in, pointing out where the real prince is. Meanwhile in the palace, the Prince is doing his studies with his teacher Horace Horsecollar and his valet Donald Duck. The teacher teaches the prince about trigonometry, while the latter looks out the window at the children playing in the snow. The prince being discovered by his teacher, is mocked by his valet. The prince plays at provoking Donald, while the teacher is distracted while writing on the blackboard, to the point that Donald inadvertently hits the teacher, resulting in the teacher sending Donald out of the room, returning both to their boring studies. Pauper Mickey then runs into Pete who is about to throw him out when the Prince sees him outside the window and orders the Pauper to be brought to him. Pete does so by kicking Pauper Mickey to the door extremely roughly and kicks Pluto out of the castle. Inside the castle Pauper Mickey being amaze to be in the king's palace, and becomes surprise to see it's splendor. But he accidentally slips on the shiny floor and crashes into some suits of armor. Just then the Prince arrives and gets caught in the falling armor. Both remove their helmets and are amazed at the sight of each other. The two Mickeys are surprised to see that they are entirely alike in appearance. The prince tells Pauper Mickey that he is bored with his life: getting up early, studying all day, with every night parties and banquets and then going to bed early. So, when looking at the two in the mirror they realize that they can exchange a costume and take the role of the other, the prince helps Pauper Mickey saying that to rule requires only two things: "What a splendid idea, good thing I thought of it!" and "Guards, seize him!", and if there are any problems, everyone will recognize the true prince with his real ring. Pauper Mickey is hesitant to do so, but the Prince explained to him that everything would be fine. Pauper Mickey, hopefully thinking that the prince will come back, wishes him good luck and says goodbye to him as he is leaving the castle through the window. As the Prince reaches the palace gates, he is handled roughly by Pete, who doesn't believe that he's the Prince and then catapulted out. Pluto and Goofy find him afterwards, but Pluto turns his back on him, knowning he is not Pauper Mickey. Goofy however is convinced and doesn't understand why the Prince is avoiding him or acting like he doesn't know him. In the palace Pauper Mickey is shown a long list of the prince's royal duties. The prince goes to where the children are having a snowball fight, he shows them that he has a snowball in his hand, but they end up throwing snowballs at him in the progress. Meanwhile, Pauper Mickey is challenged with the prince's studies, such as chemistry, where the formula explodes in Donald's face, and falconry, where he is chased by the falcon. While the prince is trying to make a dog play with him by throwing a bone, all that does is make a group of dogs chase him in anger. The Prince then gets away from the dogs by climbing through a fence. As the Prince is walking through the town, he sees the Weasel Guards stealing a chicken from Clarabelle Cow, so he commands them to stop, but they just laugh at him by throwing a pumpkin over him for a crown and continue robbing the people not believing he is the true prince. Two children then help him get up after seeing this. From this he finds out how the people are being treated like this in the King's name. Suddenly the Prince sees a cart being pulled full of food and after showing the royal ring, demands the driver to hand over what's inside. All the townspeople bow to the Prince as he returns their food, even Goofy who sees this while thinking that the prince is his friend Pauper Mickey, wonders if his friend might have hit his head. The weasels who had been called by the man driving the carriage, then come to arrest the Prince, but he's saved by Goofy and they ride away into the distance. Later in Pete's tower, one of the Weasel guards tells his captain about what has happened and Pete realizes that it was the Prince he threw out of the castle and therefore knows how the people are being treated outside. The soldier mocks Pete saying that he (Pete) is going to be punished dearly for it, so he grabs the soldier and says that he won't, and begins making plans to get rid of him. In the palace, Horace appears to Pauper Mickey saying that "his father" wishes to see him in his last few hours. Pauper Mickey enters the room of the dying king, but does not have the heart to tell him that he is not the real Prince. Instead, as the sick king tells him he must take his royal birthright and become king and rule the land justly and wisely, he sadly promises. Shortly afterwards the King dies. Pauper Mickey leaves the room and decides to go and find the Prince, but Pete sneaks up behind him and threatens him to be crowned King at his orders, or he would harm Pluto who he had taken earlier as a hostage. Meanwhile, the true prince hears the bells announcing the death of his beloved father. The Prince is deeply sad and knows that he must now be the new king and put all the right of what Captain Pete has done. Goofy sees his ring and offers his fullmost support. As they are about to leave Pete and some guards burst in and capture the Prince. Goofy tries to help the prince by using a mop as a weapon, but the guards throw spears at him leading his clothes to be impaled and his thrown out of the window. As Goofy falls out of the window, he does his iconic holler, and the only thing that is left on the spear is his underwear that has the word MOM 'written on the back of it. As the Prince orders Pete to let him go, Pete doesn't listen but he tells the prince; that he knows that he switched places with Pauper Mickey. He then locks him in the dungeon along with Donald, while the coronation begins. Pauper Mickey tries his hardest not to be crowned, but Pete is behind the curtain strangling Pluto. Meanwhile the prince orders the guard to let them leave, but he refuses to obey. Goofy disguises himself as an executioner, and after accidentally knocking out the guard he asked him if he has another axe that he can use, but the guards kisses him on the nose telling him thank you and that he had a lovely evening before passing out. The Prince and Donald are happy to see Goofy as he tells that he will have them out in no time. When Goofy tries to figure out which key opens the cell while the other soldiers arrive. Donald desperately finds the key for the cell, together they take out most of the guards with Goofy's clumsiness, which leads them holding on to a door for dear life by having some of the guards fall out of the dungeon, with this tactic they rush to the Coronation chamber to save Pauper Mickey from Pete. Pauper Mickey finally plucks up his courage and orders the guards to arrest Pete, but the villain defends himself by revealing Pauper Mickey to be an imposter. The real Prince arrives just in time and challenges the vicious Captain to a sword battle. Goofy and Donald take out more of the Weasel guards and thanks to Goofy's clumsiness and Donald's cowardice, they end up entangling some of them in a falling chandelier. Pete is given a humiliating defeat by Pluto biting him, his trousers being sliced down, being tripped by both Pauper Mickey and the prince, and finally becoming entangled with the guards in the now rolling chandelier. The chandelier rolls down the red carpet and crashes through the glass window into the street below, presumably killing them all. Both the Prince and the Pauper laugh and hug each other, but the archbishop doesn't know who the real Prince is untill Pluto recognizes his master. The archbishop crowns the prince as the new king of England and with Pauper Mickey and Goofy by his side, rules the country with justice and compassion for all. Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas Pluto appears in the last segment as Mickey's faithful dog and co worker. Pluto helps Mickey gain enough money to buy Minnie a chain for her watch. When their boss Pete fires them and take their money Pluto tries to find a way to help Mickey gain more money. Mickey and Pluto end up performing at a charity and after the performence Mickey realizes he can maybe trade his harmonica for the chain. The owner states the harmonica is not worth much and when he hears Mickey sad melody on the harmonica he changes his mind. Pluto and Mickey return to Minnie's home and his present was a bone. Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers Pluto plays a supporting role in the film. Here, Pluto lives alongside janitors, Mickey, Donald and Goofy. The three dream of being musketeers after being saved by three as children. Pluto was also present as a puppy during the experience. However, their dream seem as far away as ever. Pluto often reminds Mickey never to give up, presenting him with the hat the musketeer gave him after the rescue years ago. Later on in the film, the villainous Captain Pete plots to steal the throne from Princess Minnie and hires Mickey, Donald and Goofy to be her musketeer bodyguards. He believes they'll do a terrible job and prove no obstacle to his plans. On the day of meeting the Princess and her lady in waiting Daisy, Pluto gives himself a facepalm as his friends made a terrible first impression attacking Daisy thinking she's a villain. Pluto is seen again after Pete's minion Clarabelle kidnaps Goofy. Pluto rushes to warn Mickey. Unfortunately, Mickey is kidnapped by Pete. Pluto is then seen with Donald and the freed Goofy rushing to save Mickey and then Princess Minnie. Pluto is last seen at the royal ceremony in which Mickey, Donald and Goofy are dubbed royal musketeers. Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas Pluto appears in the last segment in the computer animated film sequel. In the short Pluto runs away from Mickey after having a fight with Mickey. Pluto runs into a train and ends up in the North Pole. Pluto meets and befriends Santa's seven reindeer who name him Murray (as in "''Murray Christmas"). Pluto begins to miss Mickey while back in town Mickey is looking for Pluto. Mickey meets Santa Claus and tells him about missing Pluto. Santas returns home and finds Pluto with his reindeer Donner and Blitzen. Santa and the reindeer return Pluto home. Mickey and Pluto reunite and celebrate Christmas together TV Show Appearances Mickey Mouse Works Pluto appears as a main character in the animated series Mickey Mouse Works and is once again Mickey Mouse's faithful pooch and is given a short subject Pluto Gets the Paper where he is asked to fetch the paper for Mickey but always winds up getting into trouble. Aside from this, Pluto also has his own cartoons reliving the classic Walt Disney cartoons using expression to tell an entertaining story. House of Mouse Pluto appears once again in the series House of Mouse as the club's official mascot. A notable Pluto episode is Pluto Saves the Day in which Pluto feels unappreciated and becomes a hero after Pete poisons everyone with the Witch's poisoned apple. Despite being apart of the main cast, Pluto usually makes only cameo appearances in most episodes not revolving around him. Pluto was in another episode Pluto vs. Figaro, where Pluto needed a helper Figaro, after Minnie thinks Pluto is had enough to work so hard. Pluto also appears in Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse, where he tries to help Donald get into the Christmas spirit. In the film Mickey's House of Villains, Pluto only appears in the cartoon short Mickey's Mechanical House, but not in the rest of the film. Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Pluto reappears as a main character in the computer animated series Mickey Mouse Clubhouse. Pluto joins in nearly every adventure Mickey and Friends set off on and helps the gang solve many puzzling problems. While being apart of the main cast, Pluto's role is usually supporting often adding comic relief rather than advancing the episode's plot like other characters. Several episodes revolved around Pluto such as Pluto's Best where he competes with long time rival Butch and others like Pluto's Puppysitting Adventure which has Pluto and Mickey watching over Clarabelle's puppy Bella. Pluto's most important role in the series is Mickey's sidekick joining him on most adventures and seen with Mickey more than all other characters. In the recent episode Pluto's Tale, Pluto was the central character who must rescue Princess Belle from the evil Wizard Pete. Pluto is also featured in the spin-off series Mickey Mousekersize. Mickey Mouse (2013 TV Series) Pluto returns in the 2013 Mickey Mouse television series. His very first appearance was in "Dog Show". In this episode, he and Mickey were getting ready for the dog show, practicing tricks in the park when Goofy arrives. Believing they're playing as opposed to practicing, Goofy decides to join in on the fun and grabs a stick to play fetch with Pluto. Pluto chases and catches the stick, but accidentally runs off the edge of a cliff and gets hospitalized. Due to this, Mickey cleverly gets the idea to have Goofy take Pluto's place in the dog show. Pluto reappears in "Space Walkies", where he and Mickey travel to outer space, though Pluto's uncontrollable habits (such as his uncontrollable bladder and urge to chase Chip & Dale) cause chaos. Pluto plays another central role in "Doggone Biscuits", where he is left in Minnie's care while Mickey goes out of town. Pluto's favorite treats are incredibly fattening. However despite Mickey's warnings, Minnie accidentally feeds the entire bag of treats to the pup, resulting in him gaining a massive amount of weight. The rest of the episode revolves around Minnie struggling to restore Pluto's health and figure before Mickey comes home. Pluto also has a central role in "Coned", when Mickey puts on a dog cone to show Pluto it's not so bad being coned, he ends up blindly putting himself in danger so Pluto has to keep him safe. In "the sweater couple", Pluto was shock to learn that Minnie gave Mickey a bad sweater to wear. In the episode "No", Pluto was seen sleeping next to Mickey's chair. He then watches a movie with the rest of the characters after they repay the favor to Mickey. Mickey and the Roadster Racers Pluto also appears in Mickey and the Roadster Racers, but plays a minor role and does not typically partake in main storyline, such as the races of the show. Video Games Pluto makes a brief appearance in Country of the Musketeers as Mickey's pet. However, Pluto's role consists of nothing more than sitting by Mickey's side. Many years later, Pluto is present when Queen Minnie yells out to Terra, who was running around on the race track in Disney Town. He is also present when Aqua visits the world. :'''Kingdom of Hearts Pluto is found by Donald in the throne room of Disney Castle with a letter from the King who has gone missing. Pluto later sleeps during the conversation of options between Queen Minnie, Donald, Goofy, Daisy Duck, and Jiminy Cricket. Donald, Goofy, and Jiminy are sent to locate the King and the Keyblade Wielder. Pluto hops into the Gummi Ship at the last moment as it departs. In Traverse Town, the group witnesses the disappearance of a star and rush off to find Leon. Pluto wanders off into an alleyway, discovering an unconscious Sora. The dog wakes him up with a lick and a sudden shove. Sora asks Pluto where they are, but the dog seems to hear something and rushes off. :Kingdom of Hearts Chain of Memories While on the road, Sora, Donald, and Goofy spot Pluto carrying an envelope with the King's seal. Pluto rushes off, while the three runs after him. However, it appears they lost track of him or gave up due to it being night. The pursuit of Pluto leads the trio to a crossroad which eventually leads to Castle Oblivion. :Kingdom of Hearts II Pluto is seen wandering around in The World That Never Was for unknown reasons, although he seems to be tracking Axel. He chases Axel into an alley only to lose him once he enters a Corridor of Darkness, but then Riku, who is wearing a Black Coat, appears and opens another Corridor of Darkness for him. Pluto arrives on the Destiny Islands just in time to prevent Kairi from going with Axel. Pluto and Kairi escape into Twilight Town where they meet Hayner, Pence, and Olette. Axel soon appears and kidnaps Kairi, and Pluto chases them. Pluto and Kairi end up imprisoned in a cell in the Castle That Never Was. They are rescued by Naminé and escape. They are soon confronted by Saïx, but Riku appears in his disguise as Ansem and chases him off. As Riku is about to leave, Pluto blocks his path and moves Riku in the direction of Kairi. Riku allows Kairi to remove his hood. Pluto disappears until the defeat of Xemnas, leaping into a corridor made by Naminé which leads to the Destiny Islands. Despite the fact that Kairi, Donald, Goofy, King Mickey, and Pluto passed through the portal to the islands, Pluto was not shown when Sora and Riku returned. Pluto is later on seen with Huey, Dewey, and Louie, Uncle Scrooge, Donald, Goofy, and King Mickey when they return to Disney Castle. :Kingdom of Hearts Coded When Data-Sora fixes Traverse Town's Bug Blox corruption the Journal shows everyone in Disney Castle's computer the message "Their torment has been lessened" and a scene is shown, where Sora, Donald, and Goofy first meet. The scene shifts to show Pluto in the background revealing that after the battle against the Guard Armor, Pluto ran off into a Corridor of Darkness. :Disneyland Kinect Pluto appears in the game as a meet-and-greet character near the entrance to Tomorrowland on Main Street USA and near Toontown City Hall in Mickey's Toontown. Pluto is one of only two meet-and-greet characters that do not speak (the other being Duffy). When Donald finds the map to Pluto's buried bones, Mickey asks the player if they can return it to Pluto and also to find more of his bones. Pluto also marches alongside Mickey's float in the Mickey's Soundsational Parade mini-game. :Epic Mickey Pluto makes a cameo appearance in the end credits of Epic Mickey. :Disney Infinity 2.0 A townsperson of him appears in Disney INFINITY: 2.0 Edition. :Disney Infinity 3.0 The real Pluto can be summoned by Mickey in the third game to help him battle enemies. Quotes * Relationships Mickey Mouse Donald Duck Goofy Goof Minnie Mouse Daisy Duck Max Goof Figaro Fifi Dinah José Carioca Scrooge McDuck Huey, Dewey and Louie Horace Horsecollar Clarabelle Cow Ludwig Von Drake Salty the Seal Willie the Giant Oswald the Lucky Rabbit Butch the Bulldog Pete Mortimer Mouse Chip 'n' Dale Milton Muncey Bent-Tail the Coyote Bent-Tail Junior Lucifer the Tough Cat Bear The Mad Doctor Mizrabel Knownable Relatives *'Mickey Mouse' (Owner and Surrogate Father) *'Fifi the Peke' (Wife) *'Five Puppies' (Children) *'Pluto Jr.' (Son) *'Pluto's Kid Brother' Trivia *Pluto was also shown to be the pet dog of Donald Duck and Goofy on occasions. *Pluto spoke once in his career "Kiss Me" in The Moose Hunt. He also had one somewhat spoken line after that "Huh?" in Mickey's Seal. *Like Sora becoming friends with Donald, Goofy, Riku and King Mickey Mouse; Pluto may be the Disney friend to the original character, Kairi, in Kingdom Hearts 2, as he keeps her company during her capture in The World That Never Was. *Though Bill Farmer voices both Goofy & Pluto, the credits of Mickey, Donald & Goofy: The Three Musketeers mention that only Goofy is been voiced by Bill Farmer in that movie. IMDB mentions also Pluto's name by Bill Farmer's voice. *Except for Goofy, Pluto is the only parent in the Sensational Six group. *He is the only member of the Sensational Six that isn't in the video game, Disney Universe. *Pluto's head design is actually quite similar to Goofy's, minus the buck teeth. *Pluto's deceased mother was shown in the comic Pluto's Birthday, which revealed Pluto's origins. *Pluto is also the name of the Roman god of the Underworld (his Greek counterpart is Hades). Coincidentally, Pluto (the dog) was actually created at the same time as the discovery of the dwarf planet named Pluto, which was at the time considered as the Solar System's ninth planet (the eight official planets are Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, and Neptune), but was demoted to its current status in 2006, reducing the number of planets back down to eight (there are currently five known dwarf planets in our Solar System, the four others being Ceres, located in the Asteroid Belt; and Haumea, Makemake, and Eris, all located in the Kuiper Belt). *Coincidentally, the more recent photographs of Pluto (the dwarf planet) taken by the Hubble Space Telescope reveal it to be the exact shade of orange as Pluto's (the dog) fur. *Pluto made a cameo appearance in the pilot episode of Quack Pack, "The Really Mighty Ducks", when Huey, Dewey, and Louie (who were turned into superheroes) attempt to escape to Pluto to get away from their uncle, Donald Duck (who had turned into a supervillain). *Pluto talks to himself in Mickey Mouse comics by Floyd Godfredson. *Pluto was name after the former planet, he was created the same year it was discovered. *Pluto is number two on watchmojo.com for the Top 10 Animated Dogs in Movies and TV. *According to an interview that is an extra to the DVD of The Three Doctors, Pluto was to be the namesake for the Doctor Who character K9 but the Walt Disney Company would not permit this. *Pluto sings "You Belong To My Heart" in Pluto's Blue Note from the 1945 film, The Three Caballeros. Voice Actors *'Japanese & English' : the late Pinto Colvig (1931 – 1961), Bill Farmer (1990 – Present) all information on Pluto came from http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Pluto ''Gallery'' Pluto.jpg Category:Disney characters